meetthefeeblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jim
Jim is a minor character in Meet the Feebles. He is an American frog who fought as a commanding officer in Vietnam. He is also the best friend of Wynyard, one of his fellow soldiers, and only appears in his flashback. He is voiced by Brian Sergent. Appearance Jim is a green frog with green eyes and a tough-looking expression on his face. He wears a typical Vietnam soldier uniform, and is mostly shown with a cigar in his mouth. a big red eyeballs Personality As a commanding officer, Jim is very tough and fearless. Aside from that, he is also good friends with his fellow soldiers and will always save them if they're in trouble. Role in the Movie In Wynyard's story, it was said that Jim saved his life when he got shot in the leg by one of the Vietnamese gophers. As soon as Jim saw his friend laying out in the battlefield yelling for help, he charged on over and brought him back to the home base without getting injured. Wynyard thanked Jim for saving him, in which he replied by saying, "I wasn't about to see my best buddy peppered with Charlie's lead." Three weeks later, Jim and Wynyard were on routine patrol, north of Thai Path, alongside with their other companions, Chuck and Eight-Ball. As they were walking, Wynyard noticed that Eight-Ball was missing and Jim suggested that they should all go back and look for him. They soon found Eight-Ball's head through some bushes, and were very relieved to see him. However, much to their horror, they found out that his head was really impaled on a stick, and then discovered that it was really a trap as the Vietnamese gophers popped out of the bushes and captured them. As the days went by, Jim and Wynyard were tortured by the gophers and even witnessed Chuck's death after he got his legs cut off when he refused to obey the educator gopher. Their final torture involved having the both of them playing a game of Russian Roulette. As soon as they pointed their guns to their heads, they pulled the triggers only to find out that they weren't loaded yet. The gophers then refilled the guns, and gave it back to the frogs. As soon as Wynyard pointed the gun at his head again, he pulled the trigger only to have it aim the other way. As a result, the bullet then bounced off all of the pots and pans that were in the room, and killed the gophers instead. Jim and Wynyard escaped, but then noticed that another pack of gophers were chasing after them. To make things worse, while they were running through the jungle, Jim fell down a pit and couldn't get out. He asked Wynyard to help him up, but his friend didn't know what to do as he saw the gophers coming closer. Jim then began to beg for Wynyard not to leave him, but the poor frog was left to be killed by the gophers as his friend ran off like a coward. This put Wynyard in a huge state of guilt, and after spending six months in a Saigon hospital, became hooked on every barbiturate known to man.,Alive,Rebirth,Johnny The Wolf Gallery Jim_In_The_Pit.png|Jim trapped in a pit. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Frogs Category:Protagonists Category:Puppets with Movable Features Category:Fan Characters Fan